


it’s our first Christmas together

by LotBubbel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium), zoenne - Fandom
Genre: Christmas 2020, F/M, Fluff, Their first Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotBubbel/pseuds/LotBubbel
Summary: It’s zoenne’s first Christmas together, Senne has a few surprises
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 22





	it’s our first Christmas together

Senne texted Zoë *Mine or yours? At yours right? It’s cozier.*  
Zoë texted Senne *Mine if I can make Milan leave.*  
 **  
** _For some reason, Milan only agreed to be out of the flat that night if she was out all afternoon that day._  
Zoë protested at first and said, “But I have to make dessert.”  
Milan said, “Then it will be the three of us.”  
Zoë sighed and said, “Or at his place.”  
Milan said, “Make it the day before? Wasn’t Senne bringing food?”  
Zoë said, “Yes? I wanted a part of it too.”  
Milan _shook his head and laughed_ , “Silly girl, you are missing out on some luxurious dessert.’  
Zoë said, “No, he promised no expensive stuff.”  
Milan said, “Senne? Come text him, ‘dessert too please and one extra for Milan’.”  
 _Zoë rolled her eyes and took her phone.  
_  
Zoë texted Senne *Milan made sure I don’t have time to make dessert. Can you do that part too? And one extra for Milan?*  
Senne texted Zoë *Of course!*  
Zoë texted Senne *Maybe we should split the budget?*  
Senne texted Zoë *Did Milan say something? Leave it to me.*  
Milan said, “Do you really want me to celebrate it on my own?” _He looked at her with puppy eyes._  
Zoë _looked confused and_ said, “I thought you had plans? You are not staying for the food.”  
Milan said, “As long as you make sure there are leftovers!”  
Zoë said, “Milan! It’s about more than food.”  
Milan said, “Then why are you so focused on the details?”  
Zoë said, “I want it to be perfect.”  
  
Milan smiled and said, “What else is on the planning?”  
Zoë said, “Christmas movies.”  
Milan got excited and said, “Oh! Did you buy that thing then?”  
Zoë said, “Yes, isn’t it too much? I don’t know if he will dress up.”  
  
Milan texted Senne *Don’t forget to dress up on Christmas Eve!*  
Senne texted Milan *Why? She wanted it simple.*  
Senne texted Zoë *Is there a dress code?*  
Zoë _looked suspicious at Milan_ and said, “Who are you texting?”  
Milan said, “No one.“ _He_ _put his phone down._ “See! It’s gone.”  
Zoë said, “Well, text your ‘no one’ that there is one.”  
Milan texted Senne *Busted! Yes, there is one.*  
Senne texted Milan *Subtle Milan, she’s beside you, is she?* *Anything else I need to bring?*  
Milan _show his text to Zoë, who smiled and_ texted Senne *you*  
  


 **Christmas Eve**  
  
Milan _walked into Zoë’s room and_ said, “You are still here?”  
Zoë said, “Knock Milan! Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?”  
Milan _looked at his phone and_ said, “Yes.”  
Senne texted Milan *I am here. Can you come to help me?*  
Milan texted Senne *Wait! She’s still here*  
Senne texted Milan *Hurry up, some stuff is frozen* _Milan smiled at his phone.  
_  
Zoë _looked curious and_ said, “Expecting someone?”  
Milan said, “Yes! You need to leave!”  
Zoë said, “But I haven’t decorated yet.” _She pouted._  
Milan said, “The Christmas stuff is out.”  
Zoë said, “I need to finish this before I leave. 5 minutes promise.”  
Milan _sighed dramatically and_ said, “You got 2 miss!” _and left her room._  
 _Zoë finished the letter she was writing and put it under the ribbon of her present.  
  
_ Zoë _looked into the living room and_ said, “I am back around 6, at least.”  
Milan _looked up and_ said, “Why?”  
Zoë said, “I still need to change?”  
Milan said, “That doesn’t take an hour? Senne comes at 7 pm, right? So 6:30?”  
Zoë said, “Okay? You are gone when he is here right?”  
Milan said, “Yes!” _He pushed Zoë to the door._  
Zoë said, “Milan!”

 _Senne leaned down when he saw Zoë walk out of the apartment and waited a few seconds to be sure.  
_ Senne texted Milan *I can use some help* _at the same moment Milan opened the door and signed to come._  
Milan said, “Hey, cutie!”  
Senne _leaned to him for a hug and_ said, “Hey Milan.”  
Milan said, “Is it a lot?” _Senne opened his car_. “Oh! Is that for the 2 of you?”  
Senne said, “Yes? Here take this.” _He gave some boxes to Milan._

_They unpacked a few things, set out the table in the living room, and made a cozy place out of it._

Senne said, “What was it again that you needed my help for?”  
Milan _looked a bit doubtful and_ said, “Eum, nothing.”  
Senne _looked confused and_ said, “I am here early for nothing?”  
Milan said, “Did you need to go somewhere else?”  
Senne said, “No? But it’s still 4 hours?”  
Milan said, “We can play some board games to stretch the time?” _He smiled at Senne._  
Senne said, “Did you make up an excuse for me to come early? Milan, you could have just asked!”  
Senne said, “If Zoë finds out, she’s missing out on the fun..”  
Milan said, “She went shopping?”

… ~~~~

 _They lost track of time, and both were startled when they heard the door go open.  
_ Milan whispered, “What was the plan when she got back?”  
Senne whispered, “Not this!” _He got up and went to the door._  
Zoë _looked surprised at Senne and_ said, “You are already here?”  
Senne said, “Yes.” _He walked to her, covered her eyes, and_ said, “You are back early.”  
Zoë said, “Senne! Seriously? What did you do?”  
Senne said, “It’s a surprise!” _He pulled her with him to her room._  
Senne whispered, “Wait for me to come to get you?” _He took his hand away and kissed her._  
Zoë said, “Fine.” _She shook her head as he closed her door._

Milan _saw Senne panic a bit and_ said, “Why do you both so desperately want to have it perfect?”  
Senne said, “It’s our first Christmas together?”  
Milan said, “Then make it perfect together, let her help you. You two have fun!”  
Senne said, “Thanks! Merry Christmas for you too, Milan!” _He looked into Zoë’s room, which was empty, smiled when he heard the shower, left her bedroom door open._  
Milan shouted, “Bye, Zoë! Enjoy your first Christmas together!”  
Zoë said, “Bye, Milan! Enjoy your evening!”  
  
 _Senne was mixing some alcohol-free cocktail for her when she leaned against his back and kissed his neck.  
_ Zoë whispered, “Hey.”  
He _turned, looked at her in a little black dress,_ and said, “Something new?”  
Zoë said, “Yes! Do you like it?” _She took a step back and twirled around while laughing._  
Senne said, “Yes, it looks nice!”

Zoë said, “Anything I can do?”  
Senne smiled and said, “Let’s see, it’s a lot of little things that I need to warm up.” _He took a few things out of the fridge._  
Zoë said, “Is that for the two of us?”  
Senne laughed and said, “Milan asked the same thing!”  
Zoë said, “Well, he wanted leftovers.” _She pointed to a box and_ said, “What’s in there?”  
Senne said, “That’s for tomorrow.”

Senne said, “Do you want to light the candles?” _He distracted her with something else._  
Zoë said, “Sure.” _She passed him to the living room as she stopped at the door and gasped._  
 _Senne looked at her and smiled. Zoë looked surprised at Senne and back at the room._  
She said, “What did you do?”  
Senne said, “You like snow, don’t you?”  
Zoë said, “Yes, but what is this?”  
Senne said, “It doesn’t melt.”  
  
 _It was like snow had fallen into the room, the whole floor was white.  
Zoë carefully stepped, on it, while looking around. The couches were moved to the side. The floor was filled with pillows and blankets, the table was all set for the two of them. Senne had hung up fairy lights all around the room that gave this fairytale Christmas vibe.  
_Senne _was leaning to the door, looking at her,_ and said, “Do you like it?”  
Zoë _turned to him, hugged him tightly, and_ said, “I love it!”  
Senne said, “Only one thing missing.” _He showed the Christmas hats he was holding. Zoë laughed as he put hers on._

 _Senne gave her a drink and was holding some little snacks.  
_ He said, “Gifts before or after dinner?”  
Zoë said, “Now?”  
 _He reached out for her hand and pulled her with him. They sat down on the pillows.  
_ Zoë asked, “Where is yours?”  
Senne smiled and said, “I guess I go first?”  
Zoë said, “I am just wondering.”  
Senne said, “I have it, don’t worry, it’s little.”

 _Zoë gave him a box._ Senne said, “It’s so light.” _Zoë hummed yes._  
 _Senne took of the lit, looked confused but tried to switch it to a smile. He took out a fluffy plush bear, held it up, stared at it, and_ said, “It’s eum, white.. ?”  
Zoë said, “For when I am not there with you.” _Senne hummed yes, still a bit confused. He never saw Zoë with stuffed animals before._  
Zoë _couldn’t hold in her laugh and_ said, “Your face!”  
Senne _looked at Zoë and_ said, “What?”  
Zoë said, “It’s a joke Senne, you can have that one too, but I have something else.”  
Senne said, “Oh you little!” _he reached to her to tickle, but she leaned away just in time to take her second gift. It was smaller than the first one.  
  
Senne narrowed his eyes and _said, “What, his buddy?”  
Zoë said, “Oh, come on, open it! Wait, this too!” _She gave him an envelope, he wanted to open it, but she stopped him_. “Read it later.” _He looked confused at her and_ said, “Why?” _She tilted her head._ “Okay fine.” _He put it to the side. Pulled the ribbon of the second gift. Senne took it out and kept quiet while looking at the little album that was filled with photos of all the memories they had together. He went through the pages._ Zoë _leaned against him, pointed to a picture, and_ said, “See, that’s when we went to Paris!”  
Senne looked at Zoë and said, “Thank you! I love this!* _He leaned to her for a kiss._ “My turn!” _He put the things he got to the side, gave her a card, and_ said, “You can read it.”  
Zoë said, “Oh you!” _She put out her tongue and took out the card._  
  
*Merry Christmas, My Love. Your present will be at your doorstep tomorrow.*

Zoë _looked confused up and_ said, “But what does this mean?”  
Senne said, “It’s all there.”  
Zoë said, “Come on, give me a hint?” _She looked at it again._ “I get it tomorrow?”  
Senne said, “Yes!”  
Zoë said, “Why not now?”  
Senne _laughed and_ said, “Patience Zoë, Christmas is tomorrow. Come, let’s make our food.”

 _After dinner  
_ Zoë said, “Is there a dessert?”  
Senne said, “Yes, of course, there is.”  
Zoë said, “What is it?” _Senne kept quiet_. “Oh please don’t tell me it’s another surprise?”  
Senne said, “You don’t want it? More for me than?”  
Zoë said, “I didn’t say I don’t want it, just tell me what it is?”  
Senne said, “Something with chocolate, it’s in the oven.”  
Zoë said, “Oh! Nice!”  
 _Zoë leaned next to him, looking at how he tried to turn the little pots upside down into a bowl without burning his fingers.  
_ Zoë said, “Need any help?”  
Senne said, “No!” Zoë pushed her lips together, tried not to laugh. He scooped ice cream with it.  
Senne _smiled as he gave her a bowl,_ and said, “Moelleux au Chocolat.”  
Zoë said, “Thanks!”  
 _After dinner, they snuggled on the pillows close together to watch some Christmas movies.  
_

 **Christmas day**  
  
 _The doorbell rang._ Zoë said, “Are you expecting someone?”  
Senne said, “Yes! Can you open it?”  
 _Zoë opened the door, looked surprised, and_ said, “Robbe?”  
Robbe and Sander said, “Merry Christmas!” _Sander leaned behind Robbe._  
Zoë said, “Why are you here? What about your Christmas dinner with your mom?”  
Robbe said, “That’s tonight. Senne invited us for brunch.”  
  
Senne said, “Surprise!”  
Zoë smiled at Senne and said, “This is your gift?” _He nodded yes, she leaned to him for a kiss._  
Senne said, “Come in!”  
Robbe said, “I have a little something for you.” _He gave Zoë flowers._  
Zoë said, “You shouldn’t have.” _She hugged him tightly.  
_  
Sander _walked passed them and_ said, “What happened here?!” _looking into the living room._  
Senne said, “Snow.” _He looked surprised at Senne and laughed._  
Sander _picked up the white fluff and_ said, “What even is this? Where did you find this amount?”  
Senne smiled and said, “Do you need some?”  
 _Sander’s eyes twinkled. He tiptoed to Robbe as he blew it out of his hand over him.  
_ Robbe _startled when he saw the white fluff fly around him and_ said, “Hey!” _Sander laughed as Robbe shook his head. He leaned down and took some too._  
Sander said, “You wouldn’t!”  
Robbe said, “Watch me!”  
  
 _Zoë carefully walked around Robbe and Sander to Senne, who was leaning to the side.  
_ Zoë said, “There goes the beautiful room you made.”  
Senne _shrugged and_ said, “I don’t mind.” _As he was looking at them._  
 _Until he felt something and saw white fluff falling in front of his eyes. Zoë was giggling as Senne reached for his hair._  
Senne said, “Zoë! What did you do?” _Zoë had taken her hands full and dropped it over Senne.  
Robbe looked up and laughed, long enough for Sander to drop way more on Robbe. He gasped and almost looked like a snowman.  
_Zoë laughed and said, “You two!”

  
  



End file.
